Reach for Tomorrow
by GleekAnnette17
Summary: Sequal to 'An unforgettable Jorney' Nine years after Rachel. Finn and Nevaeh's remember their final moments with Rachel, and how they learn to look for a new joruney.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: The Sequal to 'An unforgettable Journey' Finn and Nevaeh's journey after Rachel.

* * *

**Reach for tomorrow**

Intro

Nevaeh's POV:

I wish I could understand why? Why did this have to happen? Why my mom? Why on my birthday. I wish this feeling of being empty would just go the hell away. I'm so damn tired the sad stairs. The 'I'm fake sorry's' No gives a shit other than my own family. Even then I feel like they don't understand what I face year after year.

While other kids celebrate their birthdays. I celebrate the anniversary of my moms death.

While other rich kids have a shit load of money because their parents have damn good job. I inherited my money. While some rich kids hate their parents for never being home. I would give anything to have my mom back. While some kids find out that their parents died. I watched my mom die. Fuck life. My name is Nevaeh Emily Rachel Hudson I'm 15. My mom Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson died on the day of my 7th birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hay everyone I'm back!. Sorry about the long wait, my only connection to the internet is my hotspot phone, and bad things keep happening to my phone. So i apologize for the delay. This first chapter is short just because I have a lot of ground to cover. I hope you guys like it. :-)**

* * *

**Reach for Tomorrow**

**Chapter 1**

Nevaeh's POV-

-Flashback-

"Nevaeh baby. Look to the camera." My daddy yelled from a few feet away.

"Look baby. Its daddy." My mom says as she hold me close to her. Her arms wrapped around my waist. Never to let go.

"Hi daddy." I wave to him. Just then snow starts to fall.

"Finn, we should go inside before this little girl gets sick." Mom says as she wraps me in her sweater.

"Just a little longer momma." I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Okay just a little longer." She says with a smile. She holds me closer. "I love you my little star."

"I love you too momma." I say back as I nuzzle my head on my moms shoulder and drift off to sleep.

-End of flashback-

Alarm goes off.

April, 2032

Dear Diary,

I did it. I woke up once more from a dream. A dream that I wished I could have went on forever. I dream that everything went back to the way it was. I've tried so hard to be happy. I really have tried. Its hard to move on when HER things are still in the same place as they were when she left. Everything is still there. Right down to the quilt she made me the week after she came home from the hospital.

My 16th birthday is coming up in a few days. Fuck, a reminder of why I know I wont do all the things I say I would do. I know I should be excited about my coming of age, but I honestly don't give a shit. Age is just a number to me. Some people say that age makes you wiser. The years a person has grown to have.

To me years reminds me of what I lost almost nine years ago on the very day that I was a year older. NINE years, Nine years of remembering the morning in which my dad told me my mom had died that very morning. Nine years of sadness, and hopelessness. Nine years of hoping that someday I might wake up and not feel so cheerless. Maybe one night I'll sleep through the night and not hear my dad crying in his sleep, or find him with a glass of Whiskey sitting alone in the living room at three in the morning crying. One day I'll wake up and not hate my birthday. One day hasn't come soon enough.

I HATE MY BIRTHDAY

Nevaeh,

I put my journal away and head out to the kitchen where I can smell breakfast being made. I keep thinking that when I reach that kitchen SHE will somehow be there. I know its stupid of me to think that. She's gone, I was there the day her body was being lowered into the ground. I cant keep waking up thinking she's just gunna be there. Its absurd to wish for something like that.

I make my way to the bar. Dad is preparing breakfast. He does so much for me. Sometimes I wish I could do something for him. Like help him live again, help him to smile. Something my entire family needs.

"Morning dad." I say I sit on the bench of the kitchen bar.

"Morning honey. How are you feeling today?" Dad asks as he sets a plate of waffles in front of me and leans over and kisses my forehead.

"I'm a little soar. Last nights rehearsals were intense. I'm doing a contemporary/ lyrical ballet piece on Pointe." I reply as I pour hot syrup on my waffles.

"I thought you were gunna do a jazz routine?" Dad questions with a puzzled look on his face. He takes a sip of his coffee.

"The music my teacher gave me was too hard to follow. I'd rather stick to what I know." I lied.

Its not that I cant keep up with a basic Jazz number because I can. The music is too jolly-oly. Its was to happy for me. I just don't feel that way. If, and when I do an upbeat dance I want to mean it in and out.

"I look forward to seeing you dance. Do you need new Pointe shoes?"

"Na, I have the pair you got me last recital, which was like last month. I should be fine for this piece." I say as dig in to my breakfast.

"Okay. Well then let me know about costumes I'm sure your uncle Kurt cant wait to design something that will certainly stand out." Dad says as he sit in front of me with his own plate of food.

"No worries I will. I swear I have more awards for best costume, than my actual dancing." I laugh.

"Kurt sure knows how to make a statement." Dad smiles. He looks down at his plate for a moment. I can feel this sadness from him when ever I mention dace costumes and dance shoes.

"Daddy are you mad that I'm more of a dancer than singer?"

His head immediately pops up. The look of worry is all over his face.

"Honey why on earth would ever think that?" Dad ask with concern his voice.

"I'm just curious." I say softly.

"Did someone at school put this in your head?" His tone now more angry.

"Maybe."

My head tilts his head to the right side. Which often means spill or die.

"My drama teacher encouraged me to sing for the spring show. She said that it would make you proud." I confess.

Dad quickly stands up and walks around the table and puts his arms around me.

"Baby, I love you no matter what you chose to do. If you love dancing more than singing, than dance. I'm gunna be proud of you no matter what you do." Dad say as he holds me close to him. "Your mom and I made a vow the day you went into your first ballet class, that we would let you be what ever you wanted to be. If you wanted to join the Circus than we would sign you up. I don't want you to sing because you think I will love you more."

"I just feel like you want me to be her." I say sadly.

"Baby no, I want you to be my daughter. Smart, beautiful, stubborn, spunky and most of all determined. Your mom was all of those things, but it doesn't mean I want you to be her. I want you to dace because I know it makes you happy. If your happy than so I." dad says as he kisses the top of my head. "I love you so much for because you're my baby."

"Thanks daddy. I love you too."

"Now get your butt to class. I want to see that routine." Dad says as he kisses my forehead.

"It'll be the best once you've ever seen." I say with a smile.

"Good, I expect nothing less."

"I'm going to school. Apparently there's a new music teacher from Juilliard." I say as I grab my bag.

"Have a great day kiddo." Dad say as he kisses my cheek.

"You too dad." I say with a smile on my face. I head out the door and out of the building. Downstairs waiting for me is my cousins Sonja and Avery.

Living to me isn't the same anymore. I know there's more to life than death. Its everywhere around me. Why did my life have to be filled with so much pain, and sadness. Its like I'm repeating her story once more. She had talent beyond words, but was isolated because of so much pain. Now here I stand living that same life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yes I'm back. Sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I've been playing around with different ways to tell this story and this is what I came up with it. Thank you for the support. :-D**

* * *

Chapter 2

June 2016: Nevaeh age 4

**Finn's POV**

It's been four years since Rachel went into remission. Four years since I almost lost her. Four since my now four year daughter almost didn't have her mother. That's now in the past and we've moved on. Nevaeh is growing up very fast. She's our every bliss. Our entire world. She's beautiful and smart, tall for a girl her age. I'm so glad she's taking after me. Rachel is great at her height, but I know it was a challenge for her growing up. I'm happy our daughter doesn't have to go through the same thing. Nevaeh has is equally split between Rachel and I appearance wise and in personality. She looks more like Rachel with her thick dark hair, but beautiful face. She does take my height and dimples though. We couldn't ask for a more perfect family.

Rachel put our daughter in a ballet class when she was only two. She really took to it very well. Nevaeh's instructor says she the best in the class for being so young. Of course she would be the best. She's Rachel's daughter. Competitive, and driven.

BP productions is better than I ever thought possible. We've made more stars than we ever thought possible. The company did so well; we were able to buy a new building that was much bigger. So now we can have twice the amount for students than we've ever been able to have.

My life couldn't be more perfect.

"Hay babe." I say to my wife as I walk through the bedroom door after a long day of auditions.

"Hay honey. How were auditions?" Rachel says in a very tired voice. She starts to get up looking very weak. A weakness I can tell is not good.

"Great. We did open, and free auditions for ballet dancers today. We don't see enough dancers." I say as I sit next to her. I remove her hair from her face. Her eyes have bags under them.

"That's great Finn. We need to do more ballet dancers. We've been so focused on modern and jazz dancers, and we haven't given ballet much time. Did you see anymore that you liked?" She asked in a very tired voice.

"There are a few girls that stood out." I say in confidence. "Where is Nevaeh?" I ask as I realize the house is silent. No squeaky voice at the door waiting for me. No little smile.

"Quinn took her and the kids to 'Kids Palace' for a little while. She took one year Elijah, four year old Sonja, and seven year old Beth. She needed them to burn off some energy so they would sleep at night. Quinn offered to take V so she could play too." Rachel says looking like she would crash any minute. "Tina took Avery, and Addison too."

"Our awesome moms are having play dates. Why didn't you go?" I question. Rachel never misses play dates with the kids. Then my worst fear started to hit. I can't think like that now.

"I've been working on getting agents to come to the next show. I just got tired." Rachel moans. Rachel tries to work at home from time to time so she could have time with our daughter, but I know well enough that she's too tired to leave the house.

"Okay then. I'm gunna hit the shower. Wanna join me?" I ask in a seductive tone as I start to take off my clothes very slowly.

"Not today. I'm so….tie..red." Rachel starts to say, but suddenly faints.

"Rachel!" I yell as I pick Rachel up in my arms. I lift her shirt to see bruises all over her stomach.

No not again. Please don't let this happen yet again.

I quickly call 911, and then call Quinn to meet me at the hospital. My heart is racing in fear.

Upon arrival at the hospital; Rachel's doctor meets me at the door and then takes Rachel. I watch helplessly as the paramedics take my wife away from me yet again. Each time they take her from me I feel as if I might get her back.

"Finn we're here." I hear Quinn say as she walks through the door with Tina and six young children.

My arms quickly reach down and pick up my own kid; wanting to keep her close to me.

"What happened?" Tina asks looking worried. Her own children looking scared.

I shake my head to the side.

"No." Tina says sadly. "Are you sure? Maybe its something else."

"Its never something else." I say. I look at my daughter sadly. Knowing she might lose her mom.

"Daddy I want mommy." Nevaeh ask looking sleepy.

"She's with the doctor. She'll be out soon." I reply as I touch her little nose. She smiles at me. The innocence of child is beautiful, and yet heart breaking.

"K daddy." She says as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Did you have fun today?" I ask her with a laugh. Her face is covered with pink paint mixed with glitter.

"I had lots of fun." Nevaeh says with such joy in her little voice. A joy I hope she doesn't lose. "I got my face painted daddy."

"I see that. What did you have painted on your face?" I ask as I take a wipe from her baby bag and start to wipe the pink off her. Rachel hates it Nevaeh's face is dirty with anything.

"A burfly. It had lots of gitter." Nevaeh says with wide eyes. Her smile lights up my heart. The love a father has for a daughter is indescribable.

"What kind of butterfly did you have painted on you?" I ask as I wipe off the last bit of paint from her tiny face. I kiss the side of her head.

"I duno. It was pik." Nevaeh says happily.

"I'm sure it was pretty." I smile as I wipe the last little bit of paint of my daughters tiny face.

"Yes." She says in excitement.

"I think she might have a thing for butterfly's when she gets older." Quinn laughs as she rocks her son back and forth.

"Or a vegan, like Rachel." Tina adds with an evil look on her face.

"Not likely. Rachel feeds her meat. I mean, when she gets older maybe, but for now she's a meat eater. Huh baby."

"I like meat." Nevaeh says in the cutest tone. I smile down at her. She starts to yawn shortly after.

I walk around with my daughter in hopes she'll fall asleep before the doctor comes out. I don't want her to hear the bad news if it is what I think it is, but I know it always is.

"Is she asleep?" Tina asks, whom has her three month old daughter in her arms.

"Yeah." I say sadly. I touch Nevaeh's head softly. She's too little for her to lose her mom. A mom she adores.

"Finn it's going to be okay." Tina assures me.

"Tina, you and I both know that she's never gotten to more than a few years without falling back. She's been living with this illness since she was a little girl. How much can the human body take before it gives up?" I question sadly. I don't want to think like this, but I know Rachel's cancer is very rare, and the few that have survived is even rarer.

"You never know. You might get lucky this time." Tina says wanting to hold back her tears.

"For the sake of my daughter. I hope so." I say as I lean my head on Nevaeh's tiny head.

"Your little ballerina had the time of her life today by the way." Tina adds softly.

"Thanks for taking the time with her. V loves playing with Avery."

"So does he. I think these two are either gunna be best friends when they get older, or date." Tina says with this semi concerned look on her face. "I mean face it Finn. We're not blood related. They could date if they wanted to."

"Let's not talk about that. She's still my little girl for a very long time." I say scared. It's too soon for that type of conversation.

Almost an hour later Rachel's doctor comes out of the room. His face distraught. He shakes his head.

"Finn I'm so sorry." He starts to say, but his words become an echo. "Rachel's cancer is back. Unfortunately due to her past medical history I don't think chemo will be much help this time around. I can try with something stronger, but it may not be much help."

"What other option is there?" I hear Puck say behind me. His words are so far away.

"We can try a bone marrow transplant." The doctors say unhopeful.

"What about Nevaeh's cord blood? Finn saved that for whatever emergencies." Puck says as he takes my sleeping daughter from my arms. I can barely feel the movement.

"It might give her more time, but I doubt it will be much help." The doctor says with hope.

"How much more time?" I finally find the words to say.

"A year, maybe two. It all depends on how well Rachel's body takes treatment." The doc explains.

"So you're telling me that Rachel's dying?" I question with tears in my eyes.

"Finn, Rachel is a fighter. She's managed to make it this far with type of cancer. I'm surprised she has lived as long as she has. Most APL patients don't live longer than two years after being diagnosed." he says. His words become cold to me.

"Finn I'm so sorry man." Puck says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault man. It's no ones. The Dr's right. Rach's life is a miracle." I says I can feel the tears hot on my face.

"Uncle Finn don't be sad. Aunt Rachel's gunna be fine." I hear Beth as she hugs my leg. I pick her up in my arms and look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I know baby. I just don't know how to be a daddy by myself without Aunt Rachel."

"Aunt Rachel knows how to kick cancers butt. She'll do it again." Beth says in a hopeful tone.

"I know she will." I smile sadly at my goddaughter. "I hope so."

In my heart I know everything was going to change forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hay everyone, First off i wanted to say happy memorial day. Thank you to everyone that fights for our country. I work in a veterans hospital, and I feel honored to serve all of you.

And thanks everyone for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Nevaeh's POV**:

The sun feels fresh this morning. The start of a new life. A new day that I might come to enjoy for once. I want to move on with my life, but when I start to feel better I feel as I'm forgetting her, that's when I wind up where I have been for the past nine years. Poignant, and unable to move forward. Sure I kick ass as a dancer, but I do it to make HER proud. Sometimes I wish I loved singing as much as she did. Would she have been more proud of me if I was I singer and not a dancer?

"Hay V." Avery greets me first as I walk out of the doors. I give him a big hi five. I cant help but crack a slight smile

I remember my dad telling Aunt Tina that Avery and I might end up dating as teens. Which is weird because all I see in him is a brother to be honest. He's family. Tina's my godmother. Just because we don't share blood doest make us any less family. Its like gross to think that Avery and I could ever date.

"Hay Avery, hay Sonja." I say back with a smile.

"And she smiles." Avery says sarcastically. His arms are up in the air. Almost like he's celebrating.

"Kiss my ass Chang." I snap at him and throw a pen at the back at his head. "Smartass Asian."

"Okay there's the V that we know and love." Sonja says with an evil smile.

"Screw you too Puckerman." I laugh.

"Hay so someone's b-day is coming up. What are we doing for the big 1-6?" Avery asks optimistically. He has that million dollar smile that makes him who he is.

I looks at him with piercing eyes.

"Kill the mood why don't you Chang." Sonja shouts at him.

"Sorry V. I didn't forget. I just thought maybe you might want to celebrate your birthday for once and not be sad. I mean its your coming out party. Your dad is finally letting you wear makeup, heels." Avery says trying to light up the mood.

"Seriously V. I mean it is the 21st century. You cant even wear makeup for dance recitals. Are you gunna wear face paint till you 50 or what?" Sonja asks in a snotty tone.

"That shit looks uncomfortable." Avery adds.

"Its not that bad, and anywayI don't care what century it is. If dad says no make up till I'm officially 16 than so be it. Besides. The faster I get this stupid birthday over with it. The better." I roll my eyes. We continue to walk towards our private school.

"Okay then. That answers that question." Avery says in a scared voice.

We all have similar matching uniforms from the private school we attend.

None of us didn't start attending private school until Freshman year. Daddy didn't like all the budget cuts, and how little money was put in education, so he thought private school was his bet at getting me a good education. The rest of the family agreed, and now we're all in private school. I honestly don't like being around so many other rich kids. They're all snobs and kiss-asses.

"So do you have any idea who the new music teacher is?" Sonja asks in a perky tone. Her short blond hair is bouncing up and down. That girl always has a smile on her face. I don't know where the Puckerman blood is in her, because she's nothing like Uncle Noah. Aunt Quinn maybe.

"No clue. I heard she was on Broadway not to long ago." I say as I roll my eyes. Why wouldn't an old washed up singer teach when her career is over?

"Cheer up V. I'm sure she's gunna be great." Avery says in attempt to lighten up the mood.

If there's anyone that gets me, its Avery. He knows how I feel about change.

"I could care less who this teacher is. I just want this week to be over with." I say as we all head to our private school. "Its just a day in the year." I shot coldly.

"V, don't be like that. We know its hard on you." Avery says as he pulls me close to him.

"Says the Asian with both parents still around." I snap.

"I know its unfair. I cant imagine losing either one of my parents to a rare illness and having to watch it all happen." Avery says softly. "My mom tells me about her final days."

"Why did she have to die on my birthday? couldn't God or grandpa, or whatever wait one more day before taking her from me!" I says pissed off.

"I'm sure there's a reason for all this." Sonja says sadly.

"Like what!" I scream with tears in my eyes.

"I wish I knew." Sonja says as she lowers her voice.

"You know what whatever. Lets get this stupid week over and then we can go back to our normal lives." I say as I walk through the door of the auditorium. I can feel both my cousins roll their eyes at me.

Normal. There is no such word. My mom sang on Broadway, my dad owns his own performing arts company, my grandpa was a lawyer and the rest of my family is involved in the company. My other grandparents are senators. My life is anything but normal.

"Welcome everyone. I am your new music teacher. My name is . and yes I am the Shelby Corcran from Broadway." Our new teacher says with a big smile on her face. I look at the petite woman with long beautiful hair. She looks freakishly, somewhat like my mom.

"What made you give up Broadway to become a teacher?" A classmate asked.

"I'm getting older, so I need something a less demanding." The teacher says with a smile on her face.

When she smiles its like I can feel my mom smiling at me. She looks so much like her.

"My assistant Jessie St. James is here to assist you in your many vocal needs."

"Nice to meet all of you." Jessie says with a jackass grin on his face.

His eyes focus on me. Creep much? He's like my dads age if not older.

"So can I start by getting some of your names and what you do for fun." She says as she looks directly at me. Her stair is hitting me in a way I cant explain.

"Nevaeh Emily Rachel Hudson. I'm a dancer." I say in a cold tone.

As soon as I said my name both teachers opened their eyes. Its like they were stunned of who I am, or the well known company my family owns.

I crossed my arms. I fucken hate it when people ask me personal questions.

"Any relationship to Rachel Berry or Finn Hudson the directors of Berry Productions?" She asks somewhat stunned.

"Yeah. My mom and dad."

"You're their daughter?" Jessie asked very shocked.

"Yeah." I say as I bow my head.

"Very nice." Ms. Corcren almost in tears.

Overly attached much.

"So I want to get to know all of you. What do you guys do in your free time or for fun." Jessie asks. "Lets start with the Hudson girl."

"I dance. I dance for fun. Its not what I do for the hell of it. I actually like to dance." I say I bow my head.

"What type of dance if I may ask?" Ms. Corcran asks me. Does my attitude not give away my lack of wanting to participate in answering questions?

"Ballet, Jazz, lyrical and Hip hop." I say as I roll my eyes directly at her.

"Impressive. I haven't met very many ballet dancers that can hip-hop."

"That's because each style of dance tells a story unto itself." I say as I avoid eye contact with this woman.

"Good enough, but I don't like your attitude. Change it or I give you detention. " The teacher says in a stern tone.

"My apologies, I don't like being asked personal questions of any kind." I say apologetically.

"Fair enough." Ms. Corcarn says as she looks at Avery.

"Avery Michel Change, and I like to dance for fun too. I do hip-hop and pop." Avery says in a cheerful tone.

"Kiss ass." I tease under my breath.

"That's why we all love me." He says with a smug look on his face. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I'm Sonja Mary Puckerman, and I'm your worst nightmare." Sonja says with an evil grin on her face. "I'm kidding, I do cosmetology during my free time."

"Such as?" Miss. Corcran asks. This teacher seems real interested in people's personal life. I just love explain how everyone around me is tide together.

"My parents work for Berry Productions. I help out the younger girls do their makeup for their performances." Sonja smiles. I know how much this girl love cosmetology. She's like really girly.

"Very interesting. Anyone else here associated with one of the top performing arts company on NY?" My teacher asks. I raise my hand barley, as does Avery.

"My parents are scouts for the company. They get to go all over the world looking for new talent." Avery says. He too doesn't like being pegged at a rich kid. Its really not the idealistic way to have people see you as 'The rich kid'

"Fascinating." Ms. Corcaran smiles. "And you?" She asks pointing to me.

"The company was named after my mom Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson. Hens the Berry Productions." I say without any emotion in my voice.

"How romantic. Is your mom involved with the company?" She asks as she gets closer to me.

This woman is starting to piss me off. I hate talking about mom. Its none of her business anyway.

"Yeah. She does a lot." I lied. "I'm done here.' I whisper. I start to gather my stuff.

"Your leaving in the middle of class?" Avery questions with a shocked tone in her voice. "Your pops is gunna be pissed at you"

"I cant do this right now. Ms. Corcarn I apologies for this." I say as I storm out of class.

Everyone in class is stating at me like the wild child. I'm a good kid, but the second anyone mentions mom. That's it, I lose it.

I ran out and got a cab to Brooklyn. Its where the one family member of mine remembers my mom better than any of my other cousins. The one cousin that I talk to about everything. Beth Puckerman.

She's been living in Brooklyn for a few months now. Unlike the rest of my family, Beth is very different than anyone else. She enlisted in the Navy as soon as she graduated from high school. She just recently returned from deployment. She was gone for a year. She says she wants to help others. I am proud that she chose her own path for her life though.

When I reach Beth's place, I give the driver what I owe him and give him his tip. Beth walks out to greet me.

"Hay Kiddo, not that I don't enjoy seeing you, but what are you doing down here on a school day?" Beth asks as she hugs me. Her blond curly hair is tied up in a pony. Her clothes are well put together.

"My day just started and its already going up in flames." I say in frustration. Beth lead me into the small apartment.

"Dad know you skipped?" She asks me with a serious look on her face.

"No. I'm sure he'll flip when he finds out." I admit. I make my way to her living room. A place filled with family pictures. A place to be called home.

"I'll talk to him. Besides you only act like this when your birthday is around the corner. I'm sure he'll understand." Beth says as she touches my hair in a very sisterly way.

"Beth I wish I didn't feel like this anymore. I want to enjoy my youth. I can find my way out of this. I haven't for nine years."

"V, your mom died when you were a kid, nevertheless on the very day that was suppose to be your day. No one was expecting you to be the way you were before. Death changes a person." Beth says in sad tone in her voice.

"Its not right. I cant keep living like this. I'm turning 16 in a few days and yet I cant be happy. Mom wouldn't want me living like this."

"She would want you to be happy." Beth says as she rubs my back.

"Sorry I walked out on class. I don't have the strength to be in that music class listening to my very nosey teachers; asking us about our personal lives. She has no idea how badly some of these other rich kids have it or how some of these kids are so rich.

"I know kid. Being rich isn't all that its cracked up to be." Beth stands up and leads me to her bedroom. Upon entrance is see that everything is very organized. The way I would expect a vet to have their lives. Organized.

"Hay Beth, why don't ever talk about your time over sea's?" I ask when I see a picture of Beth in her uniform the day she left.

"Because the things I saw, no one should ever have to witness. I joined the military because I wanted to be more than just a pretty face. I didn't want to be another blond model with curly hair. I wanted to inspire women to be strong. " Beth says sadly as she looks at the picture I have in my hand. "I lost a lot of my friends while I was out there. Good people."

"How do you cope with losing so many people you come to love?" I ask as I look around her room. She has a few picture of the friends she lost.

"I was taught not to feel, but being out there without loved ones, its hard not to get close to people. Therapy. I know its stupid, but taking to a person who was in the military helps. They know what I went through. My therapist gives me sleep meds to keep the nightmares at bay. I wouldn't want to be a danger to anyone." She says as she sits next to me. She puts her hand on my back and looks at me intensely. "You have nightmares don't you?"

I look away from a moment to try to hid my face. "I have them all the time. I cant erase those memories of my mom as she faded right before my eyes."

-Flashback-

"Momma are you okay?" I asked as I walked in to the bathroom. My moms head was bent over the sink. I could see blood coming out of her nose like an open faucet.

"Honey where is daddy?" She asked through her tears. Her hand was over mouth and nose.

"I think he's in the kitchen getting something." I respond innocently. I feel tears fill my eyes

"Go get daddy." Mom says. I saw as more blood came out her nose. The bruises on her bald head were ever darker. I handed her a small towel that was by the door.

My mom smiled at me sadly. Her blood went right through the towel in a matter of seconds. My eyes had never seen anything like this in my six years of living.

I close the door and run downstairs to where my daddy is. It looks as if he was making something on the stove.

"Daddy what are you doing?" I ask him scared.

"Making momma tea. The doctor says it should help momma sleep better." Daddy says as he looks as me sadly.

"Daddy, mommy's in the bathroom again. She's covered in blood, and she smells really bad. She wont stop crying." I say to daddy.

Daddy immediately turns the stove off, and runs towards the stairs.

"Nevaeh call your uncle Kurt to get here and tell him to call 911. You stay down here until he gets here. You hear me." Daddy yells in panic.

"Yes daddy." I respond. I do as he ask.

I quietly make my way upstairs and watch from the corner as my daddy lifts my mommy into his arms and puts her in the tub.

"Keep Nevaeh away. I don't want her to watch me disintegrate. She's too young to have theses type of memories." Mommy cries.

"I cant send her away. She wants to be here." Daddy whispers in tears.

"Finn I'm dying. I don't want her to be there when I start to forget her." Mommy sobs.

"She understands you wont be around to see her grow up. She wants to be." Daddy cries. "I cant do this without you."

"Yes you can. You are an amazing father. Be there for her. Love her as best as you can and the rest will follow." Mommy says as she touches daddy's face.

I stand there as I feel tears down my face.

I head downstairs as I was asked. Minutes later uncle Kurt and uncle Blaine come running through the door.

"Hay baby girl." Uncle Kurt kisses my forehead before he heads for the stairs "Blaine stay down here with her." He adds quickly and then runs directly to my parents bathroom. Uncle Blain takes a seat next to me.

"What's going on in your parents room?" Uncle Blain asks me as he pulls me into his arms.

I sat there for a moment without saying a word. "Mommy's dying uncle Blaine." I finally says as I throw myself into his arms.

"Hay its okay." He says as he hugs me tightly.

"Its getting worse." I cried.

-End of Flashback-

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Beth questions me in an displeased tone.

"I didn't know what to do. I watched my mom die right before my eyes. How does anyone talk about something like that?"

"You could have come to me about this." Beth says very upset.

"What could you have done?" tell me everything was gunna be okay? I've heard that so many times. It sounds the same to me." I cry. "I cant move forward. I've been stuck in this shit hole for the past nine years."

"Life sucks Nevaeh. Like it or not life is a shit hole. Its not about moving forward, its how you continue to stand after the storm. You lived through what maybe the worst moment in your life at young age, but now you'll know how to withstand it." Beth says softly.

"I guess your right. I shouldn't be complaining. You've been through worse."

"When a person loses a parent; everything else in feels just as bad. Its like nothing is ever gunna go right. If you have the will, you can change that. You are such a talented dancer, and I truly believe you have this amazing life ahead of you. Your moms death is a part of a chapter in your life." Beth says as she pulls me close.

"Wise woman." I say with a smile. I look up to see a picture of my mom on Beth's dresser. I walk up and look at it.

"That's what I'm here for."

I continue to look at the photograph for a moment.

"What is it?" Beth asks confused.

"It's the new music teacher. She look freakishly like mom. I mean it creeps me out on how much she looks like mom. Long dark hair, petite, big smile. I don't know maybe I'm going crazy. I want mom to be here so badly, I'm making things up."

"You going crazy? Na I would never guess." Beth teases.

"Yeah you're right." I say is I put the photograph down.

"I should get back to the east side. I'm sure someone called dad and told him I cut class." I say as I gather my things and head for the door.

"Okay kiddo. Call me if you feel like your gunna start to break down." Beth says as she hugs me tightly.

"I will. Thanks." I say

"Look I know this is bad timing, but I'm being deployed again." Beth says in a serious tone.

"What!, when?" I ask in shock.

"In two weeks. My new team is up for a secret mission." Beth says sadly.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask afraid to know the answer.

"I don't know. Six months, maybe longer." Beth says as she looks intensely into my eyes. She was scared.

"You wont leave without saying goodbye will you?" I asked sadly.

"Never." She says as she hugs me tightly.

"Just come home in one piece." I teased.

"I'll do my best to stay safe. I love you kiddo." Beth says in a smile.

"Love you too." I reply.

Beth walks me out to the cab that's waiting for me.

* * *

A/N: Yes I brought Shelby back. I've wanted to since "An unforgettable Journey" I wasn't sure when or how i wanted to bring her back. I feel now was the perfect time.


End file.
